Octo Rising
by RicTonyLi
Summary: Loosely based on Octo Expansion. An Octoling wakes up with no memory of who he is or why he's in Inkopolis. He soon finds himself in Inkopolis Square, battling in Turf Wars and, unwittingly, wooing the hearts of beautiful girls.
1. Waking up

**I know what you're thinking. "You barely started with your other Splatoon story, and now you're starting a new one?!" Well, I have a response. I don't give a damn.**

 **You Splatoon players probably already know about the new update that's coming this summer. The peeps at Nintendo answered the people's prayers! Playable Octolings will come out this summer!**

 **In response, my creative juices got flowing and this masterpiece (I believe it's a masterpiece) was born! Hope you enjoy.**

 **Splatoon belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

I awoke on a cold hard floor. There was enough light to illuminate my surroundings. I got up and looked around. I was in some old, dilapidated subway station. The lights flickered as if they were on the verge of going out. How did I get here? Why am I here?

Wait, who am I?

He walked about the station. There was nothing there but garbage. Our friend surprisingly knew a lot, but strangely he didn't know anything about himself, not even his own name. All he had were his clothes which consisted of a leather shirt, leather shorts, and his boots, and his little smartphone, in which the contacts list was empty. His shirt was marked with "016".

Also, he knew he was an Octoling.

 **(A/N: For the sake of everyone's time, let's call him 'Sixteen')**

Sixteen walked around. He found a broken mirror, a few of its shards littered the floor.

'Good thing I'm wearing boots.' Sixteen thought to himself. Despite the state the mirror was in, he was able to get a look at himself. His skin was very tan. His eyes were sea green. His eyes were surrounded by black circle marks. His ears were round. His pink hair resembled a buzz cut, with only a single octopus tentacle running down the middle.

"Damn, I am one handsome dude." He chuckled to himself. He looked around again.

'Is there a way out of here?' he thought to himself. Sure enough, there was one. At the other end of the station, there were a set of stairs going upwards.

The walls of the stairwell were lined with deteriorating posters and the floors were lined with garbage.

'What exactly was I doing down here?' Sixteen wondered as he continued up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairwell, he could see light poking in at the end of a long corridor. He walked towards the light and hopped over a turnstile. He discovered that the way out was hindered by a metal gate.

"Great, just great. Maybe there's a…" Then it hit him. "Oh, wait…"

Sixteen then turned into his octopus form, being an Octoling, and squeezed through a small hole in the metal gate.

"Thank cod I'm an Octoling." Sixteen said as he turned back into his bipedal form. Before him were...more stairs.

'Great, just what I needed, more stairs!' Sixteen thought. However, he could see the light at the top and there weren't a lot of stairs to climb. He decided to just to bear with it. He climbed the stairs and got closer and closer to the light.

The light was so bright he had to shield his eyes as they adjusted to the lighting. Sixteen's jaw dropped at where he found himself. He was surrounded by large skyscrapers and lots of Inklings (Octolings' squid counterparts).

'Okay, now where am I?' Sixteen thought as he looked around. Suddenly, a pleasant aroma filled his nose. He followed the scent to a food truck that was serving burgers, pizza, and hot dogs. Sixteen could feel his stomach rumbling. He walked up to the truck.

"Uh, one hot dog." Sixteen told the Inkling cashier.

"500 coins, kid." Sixteen paled. He rummaged through his pockets but found nothing.

"No money?" The cashier asked. Sixteen embarrassingly nodded his head.

"Sorry, kid, no money, no food." Sixteen began to walk away.

"But…" The cashier started to say, making Sixteen stop. "I suppose I could turn a blind eye. Just this once." He held out a hotdog. Sixteen rushed over and snatched it out of the cashier's hand.

"Thanks!" he said as he devoured the hotdog.

"Next time, though, come back with money." The cashier said as Sixteen finished his hotdog.

"Okay. But, you know where I can get some money?" Sixteen asked.

"Well…" The cashier started. "You can either get a job or compete in Turf Wars."

"What's a Turf War?" Sixteen asked. The cashier widened his eyes in shock.

"You don't know what a Turf War is?! Could've sworn all kids knew what a Turf War was." The cashier muttered that last part to himself.

"Y'see, kid…" the cashier started. "A Turf War is-"

"Hey! Quit holding up the line!" A Jelly said behind them.

"Hurry the hell up!" Another Inkling said.

"Listen, kid, you'll have to go to Inkopolis Square if you want to know more. Just head down this street, and then make a right after 5 blocks. You'll hit the Square in no time. Speak to Judd." Sixteen nodded and sprinted away. The cashier went back to serving the customers. A thought popped into his head about the kid he just talked to.

'Was that kid an Octoling?'

* * *

 **And finished! A little short, but it's brilliant! The beginning sort of reminds me the first cutscene in** _ **Breath of the Wild**_ **. The hero wakes up in a mysterious, dark place, with no memory of how he got there or what he was doing before that.**

 **Next time, Sixteen is going to Inkopolis Square. There, he's going to start Turf Warring and meet a certain musical duo.**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Review Please! (No flames, though).**


	2. To Inkopolis Square!

**Let's begin the next chapter! This story seems to get a steady amount of viewers. Also, to the guys that reviewed: Thank You. I try to be as descriptive as possible when writing stories. Nice to see someone appreciates my work.**

 **Last time, we met our hero. He climbed some stairs, ate a hotdog, and learned of Turf Wars and Inkopolis Square. Let's see where he is now.**

* * *

"Holy squit…" Sixteen said as he looked around. The Square was a lot bigger than he thought. There were a lot more Inklings and Jellies. To the left was a big shopping area. Towards the back, there was a huge tower with many billboards, a.k.a. the Deca Tower, and a big, black, electric catfish, known as the Great Zapfish, was wrapped around it.

"Okay, where do I start first?" Sixteen asked himself as he looked around. He regretted not asking that food truck cashier more questions, and he hadn't thought about what to do once he got to Inkopolis Square.

"Oi!" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He realized that there was someone standing next to him. It was an Inkling. His hair color was blue. He wore a Short Beanie, Blue Peaks Tee, and Gold Hi-Horses. He had an Inkbrush slung over his shoulders. He seemed to be a few inches shorter than Sixteen.

"You lost?" The kid asked.

"Pretty much. I came here to start battling in Turf Wars, and I was told to talk to Judd, but I don't who Judd is." Sixteen admitted to the kid sheepishly.

"Oh, Judd is that cat sleeping over there." The kid pointed to a large cat napping on top of a pillow. A smaller cat was just sitting on top of Judd.

"Ah, okay, thanks." Sixteen left the kid and walked up to the sleeping cat.

"Uh, excuse me?" he said. This had no effect, as Judd just kept snoring. The little Judd just looked at him with an expressionless gaze. Sixteen poked Judd. Judd stirred for a bit and then opened his eyes. He stared at Sixteen.

"Whaddya want?" Judd asked, not even bothering to sit up.

"I was told to see you if I wanted to start, er, Turf Warring." Sixteen told the cat. Judd sat up, Li'l Judd got off of Judd. Judd got off his pillow and reached under it. He pulled out some clothes and a pair of shoes.

"Here's your rookie gear. Now, go get your Splattershot Jr. and Ink Tank from Ammo Knights. It's that shop over there." Judd pointed to a small shop which had an overhead sign that read, "Ammo Knights."

"Uh, thank you." Sixteen said. Judd didn't say anything as he had already gone back to sleep. Sixteen looked for a place to change, and he saw a bathroom.

He came out a few minutes later, wearing a White Headband, Basic Tee, and Cream Basics. He proceeded into Ammo Knights. His jaw dropped to the ground. The shop's interior was filled with shelfs of crazy, but powerful looking weapons. There Shooter, Blasters, Rollers, Sloshers, etc. What astonished Sixteen was that he knew the names of all the weapons, each and everyone of them.

'Did I use to be some sort of weapon specialist?' Sixteen thought to himself as he looked around. Sixteen then snapped out of his daze, remembering why he had entered the shop in the first place.

"Uh, excuse me?! I was told to come here for a Splattershot Jr. and an Ink Tank!" Sixteen shouted.

"There's no need for shouting, I'm right here." A voice called out. Just then, a small horseshoe crab man appeared from behind the counter.

"Hi, there. My name's Sheldon. What's yours?" The crab man introduced himself.

"Uh, My name's Sixteen." Sixteen responded.

"Sixteen, eh? Weird name." Sheldon mumbled that last part quietly. "Anyway, you said you needed an Ink Tank and a Splattershot Jr., yes?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. Just give me a few seconds." Sheldon then went through a door to a backroom. He came a back with a clear cylinder container with backpack straps attached to it and a shooter that looked like a toy.

"Here you go." Sheldon handed Sixteen the Ink Tank and the Splattershot Jr. "Now go into the Deca Tower and go through the tutorial. Follow the signs."

Sixteen nodded. He exited Ammo Knights and walked through the automatic doors into the Deca Tower. The inside was very bright, and the walls had TV monitors showing various Turf Wars and Ranked Battles. He followed the sign to the "Tutorial Room". The signs led him to a set of double doors, and through them was a very spacious room, as a big as a gymnasium.

"Hello?" Sixteen said, his voice echoing off the metal walls.

"So, you're here for the tutorial?" An old, crusty voice asked. Sixteen turned around and he saw a very old Inkling. His tentacles were white and he had a beard. He wore a green tracksuit, black converses, and a white Captain's hat. Medals adorned his tracksuit. He also had a bamboo cane.

"Ha! I told them we still needed this tutorial program!" The old Inkling said as he slowly strolled towards Sixteen. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners? My name's Captain Cuttlefish. You can call me Cap'n. What's yours?"

"My name's Sixteen, sir." Sixteen said.

"Nice to meet you, son. Now, I take it you're here for the tutorial?" Captain Cuttlefish asked, to which Sixteen nodded.

"Alright, then. Let's begin."

* * *

 **(1 Hour Later…)**

 **(A/N: Forgive me, but I'm too lazy to write the tutorial. I'm just going to assume that everyone here knows how to play Splatoon. If not, just look it up on YouTube.)**

"Annnd, we're done!" Cuttlefish said as he tapped his cane a couple of times.

"Okay, but, do you need help with the...ink?" Sixteen gestured to his pink ink that littered the floors and walls.

"No, it's fine, it'll disappear in a few minutes." Cuttlefish said with a wave of his head. "Before I dismiss you, repeat to me the three main things to remember during Turf Wars."

"Uh, right. Um, first thing is to...stay on your toes."

"Go on."

"Second thing is...remember to refill your Ink Tank."

"Good, good. Last thing?"

"Last thing is to, um...come on you know this...don't forget to use your subs."

"Yes! That's it! You're ready." Captain Cuttlefish said with a proud look in his eyes. He put a hand on Sixteen's shoulder. "Now get out there, and show them what you're made of!"

"You got it, Cap'n!" Sixteen then turned around and ran out of the tutorial room.

Sixteen then followed the "Turf Wars" sign to a corridor filled with doors. They all had electronic signs above them that said "The Reef", "Blackbelly Skate Park", etc.

'Which door should I go through first?' Sixteen thought to himself as he looked around. Just then, a door whooshed open as an Inkling stormed out.

"I am done! I'm not doing this anymore!" The Inkling said as he angrily marched away. Another Inkling came out. He looked familiar to Sixteen. He was wearing a beanie

"Come on, bro! Just one more match!" The Inkling with the beanie called out to his friend. The former just flipped him the bird, then proceeded to shove past Sixteen and exit the corridor. At that moment, the beanie Inkling's eyes met the octoling's.

"Ay, Octo Boy! Remember me?" The beanie Inkling said to Sixteen.

"Not really." Sixteen responded.

"No? Really? It's me, the guy that helped you, like, an hour ago." the Inkling explained.

"Oh, yeah. It's you. Though, I don't know your name."

"My name's Oliver. Yours?"

"Mine's Sixteen."

"Sixteen? Like, the number?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. So, Sixteen, you up for Turf Wars?"

"Yeah."

"Nice." Oliver put an arm around Sixteen. "Follow me." Oliver led Sixteen through the doors and into the new room.

"Octarian!" Within a second of entering the room, Sixteen had the barrel of a Splat Charger pointing at him. The pointer was an Inkling girl who had grey tentacles tipped with green. Her eyes were golden with pupils shaped like four-pointed stars. She had a white surgical mask that covered her mouth and nose.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, there, Marie! Put the Charger away! The waiting lobby is not for fighting." A guy Inkling said. He had green tentacles combed to the right side of his head. He wore Hero Headphones Replica, Hero Hoodie Replica, and Hero Snow Boots Replicas. He also had a Tentatek Splattershot.

"I-I-I just c-c-came here to fight i-i-in T-Turf Wars." Sixteen stuttered, sweat dripping down his face.

"Shut it!" Marie snapped. Sixteen winced slightly in response.

"Come on, Marie. Give the Octoling a chance." Another girl sais. She had black tentacles with pink at the tips. Like Marie, she had golden colored eyes with star shaped pupils. She wore a pink beanie. Marie contemplated what the other girl had said before finally dropping her charger and clicking her tongue.

"Whatever." she said before walking away.

"Sorry about my cousin. She can be a little temperamental at times." The black and pink Inkling girl said while rubbing the back of her head. "I'm Callie, by the way."

"Uh, I'm Sixteen."

"Nice to meet you Sixteen! Good luck in Turf Wars!" Callie said before skipping away to join her cousin. The other guy Inkling with the Tentatek Splattershot walked up.

"And I'm Tony. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said shaking Sixteen's hand and then walking away.

"Okay." Oliver said. "Well, that just happened."

* * *

 **And done! Sorry if character identification's a little messy. It's always hard for me to describe somebody. Regardless, this chapter is done, and much longer than the first chapter! Also, I apologize if it took me too long to write this. This was supposed to go out on Monday, but I had to rewrite it due to continuity errors. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Next time, Sixteen will fight in his first Turf War.**

 **Remember to read and review! (Seriously, review.)**


	3. First Turf War

_**Last time, on Octo Rising:**_

 _ **Sixteen reached Inkopolis Square. He received his gear and a tutorial, and is now ready to start fighting in Turf Wars!**_

 **Let the story, begin!**

* * *

The Inklings, and one Octoling watched the monitor in the waiting lobby as it randomized them into teams. Sixteen was put on the green team with Callie, Marie, and Tony, while Oliver was put on the blue team with two Inkling girls, wielding a Sploosh-o-matic and a Firefin Splat Charger respectively, and an Inkling boy with an N-ZAP '89. Then two large, metallic, ink-filled plates on either side of the room burst to life. One was green, while the other blue. Callie, Marie, Tony, and Sixteen walked to their respective spawn point, the other for doing the same.

"You nervous?" Tony asked Sixteen, snapping the latter out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah." Sixteen responded.

"Don't be. You're gonna do just fine. Just remember, have fun."

The teams were then transported to the battlefield. Sixteen shook the ink off of him and saw they were at a shopping district of sorts.

"Looks like this time were battling at the Reef." Tony said, shaking off the green ink and readying his Tentatek Splattershot.

 _ **3**_

"Alright, it's starting! Get ready, Octoboy!" Tony got into a battle stance. Sixteen emulated the Inkling.

 _ **2**_

'I can do this. I can do this.' Sixteen repeated in his thoughts over and over.

 _ **1**_

 _ **Go!**_

The green team dashed from there spawn point and onto the field.

"Callie, take the left! Marie, go to a vantage point! Sixteen, take the right! I'll go down the center. Splat anybody that gets in your way." Tony ordered. Sixteen did as he was ordered and proceeded down the right side of the stage. Sixteen wasted no time in coating the floor with green ink. He splatted Oliver when he passed by. The poor Inkbrush user didn't even realize Sixteen was near until it was too late.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." Sixteen said aloud. He spoke too soon. He was soon splated by the girl with the Firefin Charger. He was reduced to a small, ghostly octopus that flew back towards the spawn point.

'Cod dammit.' Sixteen thought as he flew into the Spawn Point. His body absorbed the green ink and he popped out. Sixteen shook off the ink (again) and sprinted back onto the battlefield. The rest of the match was pretty uneventful. Bombs flying everywhere, specials being activated, and ink coated the ground and walls. Sixteen managed to stay unsplated for the rest of the match, though there were some close calls. But thanks to his teammates, mostly Marie, he stayed in the match. The only memorable moment was during the final minute.

 ***HORN SOUND* (I write it this way so it's less complicated.)**

"What does that mean?" Sixteen asked Tony, the latter having just landed next to the former after using his Inkjet special.

"One minute tell the match ends! Ink as much Turf as you can!" Tony shouted before sprinting off. The Octoling heeded the Inkling's words and went off to do just that. After narrowly avoiding another sniper shot, Sixteen proceeded to ink the underpass area of the stage. Unfortunately, Oliver descended on the Octoling from the bridge above.

"Surprise, bitch!" he shouted.

"Oh squit!" Sixteen then proceeded to run away from the Inkbrush-swinging Inkling. The Octoling found himself running towards a wall.

"Nowhere to run, Octo Boy!" Oliver taunted. Sixteen knew he couldn't swim up the wall to escape because there was ledge preventing him from doing so. However, Sixteen didn't stop running.

'What the shell is he doing?' Oliver thought. What Sixteen did next would shock him then and later on. Sixteen ran up the fall and did a backflip over Oliver. Oliver's jaw dropped to the floor in awe as he watched the Octoling soar over him. He was so stunned that he failed to notice Sixteen pointing his Splattershot Jr. at him. Within a few blasts, Oliver was splatted before Sixteen landed back on the ground.

'Oh my cod...how did I do that?' Sixteen pondered to himself as he landed.

"Nice moves!" Tony shouted as he ran past. Sixteen then felt something tap his ankle. He looked down and saw a flashing curling bomb. Sixteen shrieked like a girl and jumped away as it detonated. He landed face first in a puddle of green ink.

"Not bad." a female voice said. Sixteen rose and saw now face-to-face with the Sploosh-o-matic girl, pointing the said weapon at him. "No hard feelings, right? I mean, it's not like you'll die if I shoot you."

"Uh, I don't think you should be worrying about me." Sixteen said looking over her shoulder. The Sploosh-o-matic girl raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at?" she turned and instantly regretted it. "Ah, fu-"

 ***Splat!***

Before she could even finish cursing, she was splatted by Callie's Splat Roller.

"Ha! I never get tired of doing that." Callie laughed as she walked up to Sixteen and extended her hand to him. "Need some help?"

"Er, yeah, thanks." Sixteen took her hand and with a swift tug, she pulled him back to his feet.

"Come on! We still have thirty seconds left!" Callie shouted.

"Uh, right!"

* * *

 **(After the Match…)**

Both teams were appeared from teleporting pads. They were back in the waiting lobby. Waiting for them was Judd and Li'l Judd. They were staring at the monitor. The ink-coated stage was displayed on it.

"What are they doing?" Sixteen whispered to Tony.

"They're determining which team inked the most turf." Tony answered.

"How do they know which team has the most turf? The ink coverage from both sides looks equal."

"No one's really sure how they're able to do it, but they're really good at this. They've been doing this for quite a long time, too, so no one really questions how they do it."

Before Sixteen could ask another question, Judd and Li'l Judd turned away from the screen and waddled to the center of the room. They both started to do a little dance.

"Now what are they doing?" Sixteen asked.

"They're going to declare the winners of this turf war battle. Now, shush." Callie answered. Judd and Li'l Judd's dance stopped and they pulled out a green flag, and their arrow-shaped tails pointed at the green team.

"Shell yeah! We won!" Tony pumped his fists in the air. The green team, along with Sixteen cheered and high-fived.

"You were great out there!" Callie complimented.

"Nah, You guys did all of the work." Sixteen said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't be modest! You were awesome!" Callie insisted. "Right, Marie?"

"You were decent." Marie said. Sixteen noticed how she said that without a trace of hatred or anger or disgust.

'I'd prefer _this_ Marie to the former.' he thought. Just then Judd walked up to Sixteen and handed him a golden-yellow card. It had a blank white box and a little money symbol on it.

"What is this?" Sixteen asked examining his new card.

"That's a cash card." Tony said. "It's what we use to hold our cash. After battling, the money is automatically transferred onto the card."

"Sweet, but, how do I check how much is on the card?"

"You have to download the app and enter the card's code."

"You're gonna have to help me with that."

"Right."

 ***Gurgle***

Their conversation was interrupted by Tony's growling stomach.

"But first, let's get some lunch."

* * *

 ***Chomp. Chomp.***

Sixteen, Tony, Callie, Marie, and Oliver sitting at the tables near Crusty Sean's food truck, A.K.A. the Crust Bucket. Sixteen was wolfing down his Super Seanwich.

"This is really good!" Sixteen exclaimed as he finished his Seanwich and proceeded to stuff a Deep-Fried Schwaffle into his mouth.

"I know, right?" Callie said. "Hard to believe a prawn that used to sell shoes could make good food."

"By the way, thanks again for helping me download the CashTracker app." Sixteen said to Tony.

"Don't mention it." Tony said as he sipped a can of TentaCola.

"Hey, Sixteen, where are you from?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, exactly that. I only woke up recently." Sixteen said.

"What do you mean 'woke up'?" Callie asked.

"Woke up in an abandoned subway station. Woke up with no memories. No memories of who I was before or what I was doing before or why I'm in Inkopolis! That's what I mean by 'woke up'!" Sixteen spat. Everyone else was reduced to silence.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Callie said sadly. Sixteen's cheeks flushed with shame and regret.

"No, no, don't be sorry. I-I'm sorry for lashing out like that." A long, awkward silence passed before Oliver decided to break the silence.

 **(A/N: For those who don't understand, Sixteen got mad because it was a touchy question and he didn't want to talk about it.)**

"So, Sixteen, where are you gonna be staying?" the smaller Inkling asked. Sixteen's expression changed instantly and his face paled.

"I-I haven't thought about it. I-I really don't have a place to stay." he stuttered.

"I'd offer for you to stay at my place, but my folks won't let a stranger sleep in their house." Tony said.

"Same here." Oliver added. Sixteen looked down at his feet, his face downcast.

"If you want, you can stay at our apartment." Callie offered. Sixteen's face shot up and looked at Callie with hope in his eyes.

"R-Really?!" At that moment, Marie stood up and grabbed Callie's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Marie said with a fake smile. She and Callie walked around the corner of Ye Old Clothe Shoppe, which was out of earshot. They then started talking.

"What are they saying?" Oliver asked as the two Inklings and one Octoling looked over at the arguing cousins.

"I don't know. Give me a sec." Tony said.

"Why?" Sixteen questioned.

"'Cuz I can read lips." Tony said. "Hmmm, all I got was a portion of what Marie said."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense! What did she say?!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Blah blah blah not letting blah blah Octarian blah home. Something like that." Sixteen's face changed to a downcast expression. He could already tell what the cousins were arguing about.

"Hey, Tony?"

"What's up?"

"Why does Marie hate me?" Tony's expression then changed to a serious one.

"She doesn't hate _you_. She, er, well, it's complicated. She...just has a rather negative opinion about Octarians."

"Why?"

"Well, something happened a few months ago involving Callie and the Octarians. It was _really_ bad. I can't say anything more though. Just give Marie time to warm up to you. You'll find she's a pleasant gal to be around."

'What could have happened to make Marie have such a negative view on Octarians?' Sixteen pondered in his thoughts. Just then, Callie and Marie walked over. Callie had a joyful expression while Marie just frowned.

"Okay, Sixteen, you're going to be living with us from now on!" Callie said. "We're also changing your name to Kai."

"Why?"

"1. We don't like calling you by a number and 2. Callie's idea." Marie explained.

"Kai, eh? I like it." Sixten, now Kai, said.

"Come on, Kai. Let's go home." The Octoling got up and proceeded to follow the two cousins.

"See you around, guys!" Kai said as he waved goodbye to the other pair of cousins.

 **(A/N: Forgot to mention this before, but Tony and Oliver are cousins.)**

* * *

 **Oh my god I'm actually done! I've put this off for too long and it's glad to see this SOb done! I just need to say some things before I end this chapter.**

 **Most of you people already know this, but OCO EXPANSION CAME OUT! I got it, beat it, and now have a playable Octoling. Despite knowing the story now, I have no intention of changing the plot of this story, just so you know.**

 **Also, I changed Sixteen's name to Kai because I was getting sick of referring to him as Sixteen. It made me sound like I'm talking about a robot!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one!**

 _ **Next time: A new home, new clothes, Agent 3, and the other Octoling in Inkopolis**_

 **Remember to read and Review!**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Home, Clothes, Agent 3, Other Octoling

**Hey, guys! Eric here, and I'm back with another chapter of** _ **Octo Rising**_ **! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!**

 _ **Last time: Sixteen fought in his first Turf War, was offered a place to stay, and had his name changed to Kai.**_

 _ **This time: New Home, Agent 3, new clothes, and the other Octoling in Inkopolis**_

 **Let the story begin!**

* * *

 **(Time: 4:31)**

The train rattled along the tracks. It was the only noise on the train. Kai, Callie, and Marie were sitting on the train heading back to their apartment. It was a rather awkward train ride for Kai, as the passengers' eyes were all on him, the only Octoling on the train. Kai sweated as he felt the gaze of Inklings, Jellies, and other various aquatic species bore their eyes to him.

"Is that an Octoling?"

"I think it is."

"What else could he be? He's _clearly_ not an Inkling."

"So he's like Marina."

Callie looked over at Kai and could instantly tell the Octoling was uncomfortable. She walked over and sat next to him.

"You doing okay?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"Not really. Why's everyone staring at me? What is it something I did?" Kia asked. Callie just smiled.

"No, it's not something you did. People here in Inkopolis, well, they just haven't seen an Octoling before. They're just curious. I'm sure they don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Just then, the train came to a halt, and the doors slid open.

"Come on. This is our stop." Marie gestured to the two. The Inkling and Octoling followed Marie off the train and onto the station platform, shuffling past others who were trying to get onto the train.

"By the way, how far is your apartment?" Kai asked as they left the platform and started walking down the sidewalk.

"Just a couple blocks." Marie answered.

"Also, there's something I'd like to address."

"And what's that?" Callie asked.

"Don't you think it will be awkward living together? I mean, I'm a guy, and you're girls." Kai said with a flushed face. Callie just giggled.

"SIlly! It'll only be awkward _if_ you make it awkward." Callie said. Kai sweatdropped.

"Yeah, but-"

"Enough talking," Marie interrupted. "We're here." The three had stopped in front of a six-story, white, apartment complex. Marie proceeded to fish around in her pocket and pulled out a key.

"This is the place?" Kai asked.

"Yep." Marie said as she unlocked the door and ushered him and Callie inside. They walked past the shelves of mailboxes and into the elevator. Marie pressed the button for the fifth floor, the doors closed, and the elevator ascended.

"Back to what I saw saying before," Kai started. "Are you sure it won't be awkward for us to-"

"Oh, for the love of cod!" Marie interrupted and glared at Kai. "Like Callie said, it'll only be awkward if you make it awkward! Now can it! Or do you want to live on the street?"

"No no no no no!" Kai brought his hands up and shook them defensively. "It's fine! It's fine! I'll shut up now!" And with that, the rest of the elevator ride was silent.

'She is so scary. Where is this nice 'gal' that Tony talked about?' Kai thought as the elevator came to a halt on the fifth floor. The three proceeded to walk down the hall and stop in front of a door that had the number '516'.

'How ironic…' Kai thought as this time Callie fished out a key from her pockets and opened the door.

The apartment was very spacious and bright. Its walls were painted bright pink and bright green. The first part of the apartment was a small hallway. On the right, there was a doorway that led into the kitchen. On the left were a shoe closet and coat hooks. And through the doorway at the end of the hallway, was the living room/dining room. In the center of the big room was an L-shaped couch facing a big flat-screen TV. There were a few gaming consoles hooked up to it. On the left, there was a big brown dining table surrounded by white chairs. Also in the room, there were some shelves, where some held books while others held various awards of many shapes and sizes. On the right of the living room was another hallway that led towards the bedrooms, the bath, and the toilet.

"Whoa…" Kai's said as he looked around, doing a couple of double-takes. "Nice place…"

"Thanks!" Callie said as she walked past him and plopped herself down on the couch. Marie went into the kitchen started preparing green tea. Kai decided to look around and familiarize himself with his new home. He looked at the portraits that adorned the walls. There were many, but only two things caught his attention.

The first was a picture of a younger Callie and Marie. They were smaller and looked to be 14. They were wearing little yukatas, with Callie wearing pink while Marie was wearing green. Then, Kai noticed a third person in the photo. It was an old, white-colored Inkling with a beard and a captain's hat. Kai instantly recognized the old Inkling.

"That's Cap'n Cuttlefish!" he exclaimed pointing at said Inkling in the picture. Callie sat up and looked over at Kai.

"You know Gramps?"

"Yeah, I-" Kai then paused and looked at Callie with wide eyes. "You're related to the Cap'n?!"

"Yep. Like I said, he's our grandpa."

"Hmm, what a coincidence. I met the Captain only today, and now here I am talking to his granddaughters. Small world, no?"

"Mm-hmm." Callie nodded and went back to laying down on the couch.

The next thing that caught Kai's attention was a promotional poster. It was very colorful and it featured Callie and Marie wearing colorful stage outfits, colored with their respective colors.

"Squid...sisters?" Kai read. Callie giggled and Kai turned to face, his left eyebrow arched. "What's so funny?"

"I was waiting for you to notice." she said as she stood up and walked up to him. "Don't geek out, but, yes, we _are_ the Squid Sisters!"

"That's nice and all, but I don't know who or what the Squid Sisters." Callie's face then shifted from a cheerful one to one mixed with shock and horror.

"You don't?! But-" then Callie smacked her forehead in realization. "Ohhh, right. Amnesia. Forgot about that."

"Amnesia has nothing to do with this situation, Callie." Marie said as she walked into the living room with a tray of teacups, filled with green tea, and a teapot.

"Amnesia or not, we're not as famous as we were two years ago. Squids nowadays are more into Off the Hook."

"Ah, right." Marie then placed the tray down on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Want tea?"

"Eh, sure. Why not?"

* * *

 **(One tea drinking later…)**

 **(Time: 5:00)**

"And this is where you'll be sleeping." Callie said as she opened the door to Kai's new bedroom. Kai walked inside and took a look at the room. The walls were white and there was only a queen-sized bed, a desk, a chair, a dresser, and a wardrobe.

"What do you think?" Callie asked.

"It's nice." Kai said as he took off his Ink Tank and set it next to his bed. Callie then left the room. Kai sat down on his bed and looked out the window. A few minutes later, Marie came in, with a stern, serious expression.

'Oh, boy...here we go.' Kai thought as Marie walked up to him.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight, _Octarian_." Marie hissed. She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so that they're faces were almost touching.

"The only reason you're here is because of Callie. If it was up to me, I would have splatted you by now." Marie said hatefully. She then sighed deeply. "But...since Callie trusts you, I'll trust you. However, let me make one thing clear. If you do anything to hurt my cousin or my friends, I swear to the Great Zapfish that I will splat you a thousand times over! Got it?" Kai proceeded to nod rapidly and fearfully. Marie then let go of Kai's shirt and shoved him away. Kai fell on his back on the bed. The silver and green colored Inkling walked out of the room. Kai sat back up and just looked at the doorway.

'Well, that was interesting.' Kai thought as he grabbed his Ink Tank and opened it up. He dipped his finger in and began absorbing the ink out of it.[1]

The empty Ink Tank revealed Kai's old leather clothes and boots, the ones we had woken up in.

'Now that I think about it, I probably would've had more ink to use if I hadn't put them in the Ink Tank.' Kai then pulled the clothes out of the Ink Tank, and then laid them out to dry. As he was laying his pants down on the chair, Kai felt something in the right pocket.

"What the?" Kai reached into the pocket and pulled a golden hair clip. The hair clip resembled a takoyaki ball with a toothpick going through it. [2]

"What is this?" Kai said as he examined the hairclip. "And...why does it look so familiar?"

* * *

 **(Dream Sequence)**

 _Kai ran through the shots of ink that Octotroopers shot at him. He had no weapon to defend himself and was supposed to survive the test within thirty seconds without taking damage. Unfortunately, there were too many ink shots to avoid, and Kai slipped up. The ink splashed on his shoulder._

" _ **Damage taken. Test failed."**_ _Kai could feel the giant balloon of ink on his back grow in size._

" _No, no please!" He pleaded, but to no avail. The balloon burst and splatted the poor Octoling. Kai cried out in pain as he respawned at the spawn point. He fell to his knees in pain, for getting splatted by those bombs really hurt._

" _Please…" Kai cried, tears strolling down his cheeks. "No more…"_

" _ **Pass the test first."**_

 _Kai wiped his eyes, got back up, and ran back into the crossfire._

* * *

 **(Back to reality…)**

Kai opened his eyes and shot up like a rocket. He had slept the night on his new bed, and now it was currently morning. Unfortunately, his forehead collided with Callie's, the latter standing over the former. Their foreheads hit each other with a loud bonk.

"Gah!" Kai grunted, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't know you were there."

"No, it's fine." Callie said, rubbing her forehead, too. "By the way, what was that about?"

"What?"

"That nightmare." Kai widened his eyes.

"How did you-"

"You were talking in your sleep. It also sounded like you were crying. So what was-"

"None of your fucking business!" Kai snapped. Callie was taken aback by the outburst. Kai's face flushed with shame and regret. He had no idea why he'd snapped like that. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell-"

"No, i-it's fine. I shouldn't have pried. However, if you ever feel like talking, you know where to find me." Callie said as she walked away, stopping in the doorway.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I recommend taking a bath now, 'cuz Marie takes long baths." with that, Callie left. Deciding to heed her advice, Kai grabbed his leather clothes, which had dried long before this point, and went to the bath. He knocked before entering, for the last thing he needed was walking in on Marie undressing, and making her hate him even more. He walked into the changing room (the little room before the bath itself). As he got undressed, Kai looked at himself in the mirror. He saw that his torso was covered in scars. Also, there was a big scar on his back, like a bomb exploded.

'Was that a dream..or a memory?' Kai thought to himself.

* * *

 **(One bath later…)**

 **(Time: 10:58)**

Kai walked into the living room, his tentacles wet from his bath, He was wearing his original leather clothes. He also had fastened his golden hair clip to the left side of his head, right above the ear.

"Ohhh, that's why you called yourself 'Sixteen'." Callie said, noticing the obvious number on the Octoling's shirt, as she walked out of the kitchen with a plate of waffles, which she set on the dining table. "Now, eat up." Kai sat down at the table and proceeded to eat the waffles. The food was sweet and flavorful. Marie sat at the dining table, and then Callie.

"Did you call them?" Callie asked Marie.

"Yeah, they should be on their way."

"Who's they?" Kai asked.

"Kai, today you're getting some new clothes." Callie said, not answering Kai's question.

"How is that related to my question?"

"I'm getting there. You're going to get some new clothes and we called in Agents 3 and 4 to help."

"Who's Agents 3 and 4?"

"You've already met Agent 4." Marie said. "Agent 3, on the other hand, you'll meet today. They should be here any moment now."

" _Oi!"_ A voice said on the intercom. _"Nee-san! Itoko-san! We're here!"_ Callie walked over to the intercom and pressed a red button.

"Come in, Rex!" Callie said into the intercom while holding said button. She then pushed a green button. She then walked to the front door. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Callie opened it, and in came Tony and another Inkling.

The Inkling resembled Callie if Callie was a boy. He had the same golden four-sided star eyes. His tentacles were completely black, except for a tinge of blue at the tips. His tentacles were tied up in the usual, traditional style. He wore a pair of Half-Rim Glasses, a Black V-Neck Tee (with gloves), and a pair of Oyster Clogs.

Tony was wearing his usual agent gear.

" _Ohayōgozaimasu! (Good morning!)"_ the unfamiliar Inkling greeted.

"Hey, Kai." Tony said with a wave of his hand.

"Kai," Callie said to the Octoling. "This is my twin brother, Rex. A.K.A., Agent 3. Tony is Agent 4."

"Your brother?"

"Well, younger brother." Callie said. Rex frowned in response.

"You're only older by 8 minutes." Rex said. "By the way, who's the Octoling?"

"That, my friend, is Kai." Tony answered. "We ran into him yesterday, and now he's staying here with your sister. BTW, dude's a _beast_ in Turf Wars."

"Wait, he's staying here. As in, living here? Won't that be awkward?" Rex asked.

"And why would it be awkward?" Callie asked.

"Because...actually, you know what, forget it." Rex said. He then turned to Marie.

"So, Itoko-san, why are we here?"

"You're here to help Kai over there get some new clothes." Marie answered. Rex raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why? His clothing situation can't be that bad."

"I own two sets of clothes." Kai said. Rex sweatdropped.

"Nevermind. We'll help him." Rex then went to the door, Tony following him.

"C'mon, Kai-san." Rex gestured.

"We're leaving now?" Kai asked.

"We gotta leave now so I can get a parking spot. Now, c'mon." Kai did as he was told and followed Rex and Tony out the door.

"We'll be back!" Tony said as he shut the door. The three proceeded down the elevator and out the front of the building, where Rex's blue car was. They all hopped in and took off down the street.

"So, Kai-san," Rex started. "Where are you from?"

"I don't know."

" _Nani?_ (What?) What do you mean?"

"Dude," Tony said. "Kai lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything before yesterday. Heck, we don't even know his _real_ name. 'Kai' is just the name Callie gave him."

"Ah, _sodesu ka_ (I see)." Rex said. "So, er, Kai-san, how are you liking Inkopolis?"

"It's nice."

* * *

 **(Later…)**

 **(Time: 11:39)**

Rex's car pulled into the parking lot of Arowana Mall. Kai, Rex, and Tony hopped out.

"Kai-san, my friend, welcome to Arowana Mall." Rex said, pointing at the big shopping complex before them.

Arowana Mall was a big, outdoor mall. There were plants, banners, and advertisements all over. Not to mention all the stores. The three went into the mall.

"Y'know, this place is sometimes a Turf War stage." Tony said to Kai.

"Really?"

"Yep. Pretty squitty place to battle, though." The Inklings and one Octoling proceeded through the mall. They stopped in front of a big, white-walled store.

"Really? You brought us to UNINKLO (You-n _ink_ -lo)?" Rex asked.

"Oh, shut up. They make fresh, comfortable clothes. Now, come on." Tony said as he ushered them inside the store. "Pick anything you like, Kai."

* * *

 **(One shopping session later…)**

 **(Time: 1:08)**

"Sweet Great Zapfish!" Tony shouted. He was carrying ten bags (five on each arm). Rex was doing the same. Kai, however, was only carrying two bags.

"It's like Callie on one of her shopping sprees." Rex commented.

"Why do we gotta carry Kai's stuff. It's _his_ stuff!" Tony complained.

"Tony quit being such a pussy and man up. This is probably why you're still single." Rex said coldly. Tony scowled angrily.

"So, where to now?" Kai asked, turning his head to face the two Inklings behind him.

"Let's head back to the apartment. Before my arms fall off." Rex said. Kai nodded and turned his head back forward. Unfortunately, Kai kept his eyes off his front for too long and ended up bumping into somebody in front of him. Kai felt his hair clip fall out of place and hit the ground with a loud clunk.

"Sorry!" Kai said to the person he bumped into as he bent down to retrieve his hair clip. However, he didn't find it. All he found on the floor was a pair of headphones.

"What?" Kai said as he picked up the headphones and examined them.

"Um, t-t-those are mine." a feminine voice said. Kai looked up and he was instantly smitten with the girl before him, She was an Octoling, just like him. She had deep black tentacles with teal tips, with skin as dark as chocolate. Kai took the next few minutes to look at her.

"...mine…"

"What?" Kai asked.

"Those headphones...t-they're mine." The Octoling said, snapping Kai out of his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that." Kai said as he gave her her headphones back.

"And I think this is yours." She said holding Kai's golden hair clip.

"Ah, thank you." Kai said taking the hair clip back and reattaching it, while the Octoling out her headphones back on. The two then continued to stare at each other for a long, uncomfortable time.

"Er, hi. I'm Kai." Kai said, finally breaking the tension.

"I-I...my name is M-Marina." The female Octoling stuttered. Another long, awkward silence passed.

"Oh hey, Marina!" Tony said breaking the silence.

"Hi guys!" she said to the two Inklings.

"You guys know her?" Kai whispered.

"Yeah, man. That's Marina, the DJ from _Off the Hook_." Tony explained.

"Off the Hook?"

"That pop star duo that does the news and stage rotation announcements." Rex coined in.

"Yo, Marina!" Another voice said as an Inkling girl. She was short and had short, white tentacles with pink tips. She wore a little crown on her head.

"Hello, Pearl-san." Rex said.

"'Sup, Rex, Tony." Pearl greeted the two Inklings with a grin. And then her eyes widened when she noticed Kai, her gaze shifting to Kai, then Marina, then back to Kai, and so on. She did this about twenty times.

"Holy squit, it's another Octoling!" she exclaimed.

* * *

 **(The Food Court)**

Kai, Rex, and Tony, accompanied by Off the Hook, took their conversation to the food court. Rex, Tony, and Pearl sat at one table, while Kai and Marina sat at the other table.

"So he really doesn't remember anything about himself?" Pearl asked, sipping the smoothie she bought.

"Unfortunately, no. He doesn't remember anything before yesterday." Rex said.

"And do you trust him?" Pearl asked.

"Well, Nee-san trusts him, so I trust him."

"I trusted him the minute I met him." Tony said. The three Inklings shifted their gaze back to the two Octolings, who were laughing and smiling as they talked.

"They're getting along pretty well, no?"

* * *

 **(Later…)**

"Kai, here." Marina said, handing him a slip of paper. "I'll call you later."

"Later!" Pearl shouted. And with that, Off the Hook left.

"What did she give you?" Tony asked.

"Just a bunch of numbers." Kai said, handing the green Inkling the slip of paper. Tony widened his eyes in astonishment.

"Dude, this is her number, man!" Tony said with a grin. "You lucky son of a bitch!"

"What? What did I do?"

"We'll explain it to you in the car." Rex said.

* * *

 **[1] - Yes, Inklings and Octolings can do this**

 **[2] - Golden Toothpick, basically**

 **AAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD cut! Finally done with this piece of crap! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible. Also, I apologize this came out so late. I was on vacation in the Philippines and then I had to attend the NSLC. On top of that, I still have to finish my college essay. Ugh, so much work to do, it's enough to make me go insane! But enough about me. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter of** _ **Octo Rising**_ **!**

 _ **Next Time: Gear, Memories, and Salmon Runs**_

 **Remember to read and review! Until next time!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
